Me confundes
by Sweetland
Summary: Haberme sonrojado al ver que me sonreía, sentir esa preocupación por ella, gastar mis energías para que pudiese regersar. Lo que hice aquella noche, me confunde. Sakura Kinomoto, tú me confundes. Viñeta del capítulo 27 del anime. R


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP, no mía...si lo fuera, sería rica, feliz y habría hecho una cuarta temporada.. XP Ah! Y la mayoría de las escenas de este fic, también son propiedad de CLAMP_

_**Notas de la autora: **Ok, esta es una viñeta basada en el capítulo 27 de Card Captor Sakura, que rondaba mi mente durante días, y ahora que mi ánimo ha subido un poco mucho ¿? me dio para terminarlo al fin :D ¡Es un regalo para Alice (Look me)! ^^ Espero que te guste, love. Al final me decidií por otro título xD. Anyway, ¡lean y que les guste!_

…_**Me confundes**__**…**_

_**((Viñeta))**_

_**[Gabita Evans]**_

Era tarde, pasaban de la media noche y yo seguía en vela. ¿Qué rayos sucedía conmigo?

No entendía, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho en mí ella?

El cansancio se había esfumado, dando paso a la duda. ¿Cómo fue que llegué a este punto de incertidumbre, de confusión?

Sakura Kinomoto logró un sonrojo en mí. Jamás me había sentido así, ni si quiera con la presencia de aquel joven, que me gustaba.

No supe cómo, el destino hizo de las suyas y nos llevó a ambos a un encuentro a solas. Bueno, no tan a solas, el peluche amarillo nos acompañaba, hasta que se fue en busca de bebidas.

Entonces, nos quedamos solos, esperando a que la carta se manifestase. Su presencia se sentía allí, en el templo, pero no había sucedido nada extraño.

Aburridos, optamos por un tema de charla, primero hablamos sobre la precensia de la carta, luego pasamos al tema de la profesora Mitzuki, yo le manifestaba mi preocupación y mis sospechas sobre aquella profesora, le advertía sobre ella, sin embargo, Sakura optaba por contarme lo feliz que se sentía cuando la veía. Y allí abordamos un tema que no creí jamás tocar con nadie: La persona que nos gustaba.

Recuerdo a la perfección nuestra charla.

- ¿Enserio no sientes nada cuando te encuentras alado de esa profesora? – pregunté extrañado. ¿Por qué yo sí podía sentir el gran poder que emanaba y una gran desconfianza hacia ella, y ella no?

- Sí – afirmó instantáneamente – Me da mucha felicidad – confesó llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.

- ¿Felicidad? – parpadee confundido – Pero… debes sentir otra cosa peculiar aparte de eso ¿no?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que las personas que tienen grandes poderes pueden sentir la energía – recalqué

Sakura se sorprendió un poco - ¿Me dijiste eso, por las habilidades que tengo? – se señaló

- Puedes usar las cartas gracias a que tienes magia – traté de explicar.

- Pero cuando estoy con la profesora Mitzuki no me da miedo, al contrario, me transmite un sentimiento de felicidad. – fruncí el ceño ante esto, Sakura era tan ingenua.

- Las cosas terribles no siempre muestran su rostro de maldad, las apariencias a veces engañan – repliqué.

- Pero no puedo controlar la simpatía que siento por ella, es como si fuera algo tan natural – se excusó algo afligida – Me pasa lo mismo cuando… ¡Cuando por fin puedo ver a Yukito! – sus mejillas se sonrojaron y los ojos le brillaron. – Me lleno de sensaciones de felicidad.

- A mi también me pasa lo mismo – se me escapó.

- ¿Hoe? – Sakura y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

- Eh… Ya veo, entonces te simpatiza tanto esa persona, que estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad? – me sentí algo incómodo hablando con ella sobre eso.

- ¿T-tu también Li? – tartamudeó a media voz – Tu sabes a que me refiero. ¿Te gusta mucho Yukito?

Me senté sobre la rama del árbol.

No quise negarlo, pero tampoco afirmarlo, simplemente me escabullí con otra pregunta que indicaba más hacia una afirmativa.

- ¿Y a ti desde cuando?

- Desde que él fue trasladado a la misma escuela que iba mi hermano – comenzó a contar – Esto sucedió cuando iba en primer año de preparatoria. Los dos se llevaron tan bien que gustosamente fue a mi casa para que pudiéramos conocerlo – podía distinguir la emoción y el afecto en su voz – Tal vez, me enamoré de él a primera vista.

Un silencio reflexivo nos rodeó a ambos, sí, a mi me había sucedido algo parecido, creo.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó ella interrumpiendo en el silencio.

-Cuando fui el primer día a la escuela – confesé, aún no muy seguro.

- ¿Te pasó los mismo que a mí? – reflexionó Sakura. Yo me sonrojé. – Tengo la misma edad que tu Li, es decir, no me importó que Yukito fuera mucho más grande que yo. Pero no pude evitarlo, me gusta mucho. – y sin más, me miró y sonrió de una manera tan especial y cálida que sentí mi cara arder.

Maldita fuera ella y sus estúpidas sonrisas. La manera en que sonrió, nada más importó en ese momento, ni si quiera lo que había dicho recientemente. Me sonrojé como un estúpido, y no fue por esa persona, si no por ella, por Sakura Kinomoto, la niña asustadiza y llorosa, mi rival en la captura de las cartas.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, no podía dejar que ella notara que me sonrojé por su causa. Así que opté por mi salida preferida. Correr.

- ¡Por favor no te vayas! – oí que me rogaba desde atrás, no quise voltear - ¡Espera Li!

No iba a voltear, estaba tan confundido. Sin embargo la oí gritar asustada y el corazón se me detuvo. Cuando voltee, vi a Sakura siendo absorbida por el árbol del templo. Invoqué mi espada, pero fue demasiado tarde, el árbol de había tragado a Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! – pude distinguir la voz de Kerberos en medio de mi estupefacción.

- ¡Vi como fue absorbida por este gran árbol! – expliqué apresurado. Kerberos observó la luna llena con seriedad.

- Esa es…. – se detuvo algo pensativo – La carta del regreso.

Su confesión me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía mucho sobre esa carta. Esperé que me explicara algo.

- La carta del regreso – comenzó – es la que te lleva al pasado. Se supone que necesita de mucha energía, pero lo más extraño es… ¿de dónde pudo haberla tomado?

- ¿Y por qué accionó su magia hasta ahora? – cuestioné confundido.

El peluche dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol.

-Éste debe ser el árbol sagrado del templo, tiene unos poderes sorprendentes. Debió usar su energía para conseguirlo, además, él no puede llevar al pasado a una sola persona… alguien estuvo esperando debajo de éste árbol. Y lo peor es que hay luna llena.

Mis ojos viajaron hasta la gran "estrella" en el cielo. Brillante, majestuosa, poderosa. Se alzaba sobre nosotros iluminando todo.

Aún sentía algo dentro de mí que me molestaba, una especia de incertidumbre. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo recuperar esa carta y traer a Sakura devuelta?

- ¿Qué pasará con ella si queda atrapada? – pregunté a peluche. Tenía que sacarme la duda de encima de alguna manera, tenía una especie de nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Seguirá viviendo en las escenas del pasado hasta que algún día pueda alcanzar el presente. – explicó algo preocupado.

Algo en mí se agitó de nuevo, algo me impulsaba, tenía que sacarla de allí, Sakura tenía que volver, por que al parecer así el nudo en mi estómago se iría.

- ¿Y no hay manera de sacarla? – pregunté aparentando tranquilidad

- Sí, solo hay una alternativa – me miró fijamente.

- Lo que sea, solo dilo – no sé de dónde salió aquél impulso, pero estaba dispuesto a todo.

- Tienes que usar a "Time" – me dijo - ¿Cómo está tu nivel mágico en este momento?

- Estable, soportaré – afirmé decidido. - ¿Sólo debo activar la carta?

Kerberos asintió. – Gastarás mucha energía y cuando Sakura salga, hay que aprovechas el momento para sellar a "Return"

- Bien- con agilidad, saqué la carta de mi bolsillo – "Time" – invoqué. Toda mi energía la concentré en la carta. Sentí el amiente denso, el tiempo estaba deteniéndose. Me sentí débil, pero debía resistir. En esos momentos, no me importó tener la carta del regreso, ni que ganaría mucho con ella. Yo solo quería que Sakura regresara. Por un momento, deje mi egoísmo de lado y puse toda mi energía, para traerla de vuelta.

Segundos después, sentí que "Return" era sellada y llegaba hasta mis manos. Allí, frente a mí, estaba Sakura.

- Lograste regresar al tiempo actual – fue todo lo que puede decir, antes de caer agotado.

Aún algo perdido, podía escuchar a Sakura y a Kerberos conversar. Kero la ponía al tanto de lo sucedido. A mí solo me alegraba que ella hubiese regresado.

- Discúlpame por haberte molestado – me dijo cuando Kero le comentó sobre mi intervención - ¡En verdad te lo agradezco! – sin más, me abrazó. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas y que la piel se me ponía de gallina. Estaba nervioso. Nervioso por que Sakura Kinomoto acababa de abrazarme.

Y volviendo al principio, aquí estaba yo. Buscando una respuesta lógica para mi sonrojo y mi indiscutible deseo por ayudarla y traerla de vuelta.

Extraño, me sentía extraño.

Y no encontraba ninguna excusa para mi comportamiento de hacía unas horas.

Bien, iba a ignorarlo, quizás solo fue por ésta noche. Quizá nunca más volvería a sonrojarme por tenerla cerca o por que ella me sonriera.

Sí, no tenía por que preocuparme, eran solo malas pasadas de mi mente.

¡Cuán equivocado estaba! por que, un tiempo después, descubrí que ese fue el comienzo de todo. Ese fue el día en el que yo comencé a enamorarme de Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**Notas finales.-**

**¡Hi! **Bien, por si se están preguntando, no pude resistirlo, en verdad, ¡tenía que escribir esto! XD He batido mi record, dos viñetas en un día O.o xD Anyway, eso es lo de menos. Como ya dije arriba, este es un regalo para Alice, ; ) por que es única y me anima. ¡Ah y tmb por que se enganchó a "Hey juliet" por mi culpa! xD

Espero que les hayas gustado, a mi me llamaba escribrir algo así por que el capítulo 27 es toda una ironía. Digo, ¿el chico admite que le 'gusta' Yukito y en el mismo capítulo se sonroja por primera vez graciasa una sonrisa de Sakura? XD ¿Coincidencia? No, Las CLAMP tienen una filosofía que no incluye coincidencias en ningún lado ; D

Mejor em apresuro, no quiero que a Mila-chan le de taquicardia por esperar tanto.. u.u XD

Besos, espero sus comentarios :)

**Gabi-chan***


End file.
